TMNT the red cross chapter 2 The fight of fire and night
by Rue the Fierce
Summary: Chapter two of part one make sure you read chapter one PITCH BLACK


Scarlet ran from Pitch but the hard part was every time she would turn a corner he would be there waiting for her. Scarlet stopped at a corner" MAN! I got my-self into trouble this time." She huffed. The reason she was in this was she needed to steal something for a mission. The thing she needed to steal was the trimo-blaster 3,000. It could shot nightmares and nightmare arrows at millions at a time and she needed to take it away from Pitch.

" GIVE IT BACK!" Pitch yelled he threw a nightmare at her the black steed galloped at her,nose flaring. Scarlet leaped out of the way. Pitch growled with furry. He leaped toward Scarlet with his dagger out. Scarlet waited and just a Pitch sunk the dagger into her she leaped upward. The dagger sank in, threw her armor. Her eyes widened as she spiraled threw the air. She grabbed for the roof when she came close but her paws missed but not her claw. They hung on the ledge. She grabbed for her life but somehow the ledge crumpled slightly." DON"T! DON"T YOU DARE!." She hissed and the ledge fell away. Pitch was ready his smile showing. " NOW! Let's have a little FUN!" Pitch laughed and he swung at her sending out more nightmares. scarlet let out a cry of dismay, Her green cat eyes went wide as she plummeted toward the nightmares. " NO!" She yelled and sent a fire ball her orange fur and green eyes glowed as she was starting to use her fire powers. The nightmares dispersed as the flames came near them. She landed, but not as hard as she expected. " Huh?" Scarlet looked down to see her twin Brother: Cyan. " i got ye sis." He said. " Cyan." She croaked. Pitch saw the twins. ' Separate them i just need SCAR-LET." He spat he stretched out her name. The nightmares did as they were told and attacked the two. " Scarlet look out!" Cyan cried, the two jump ... up again to the building. They lead to the next. " How will we defeat them?" Cyan asked. Scarlet had always been the alpha twin, the one with more control. The only difference between them besides gender is that Scarlet is more the leader figure and used to giving orders and not taking them. " We need to run as fast as we can, we HAVE to get away." Scarlet said looking down but at Cyan, who stood right behind her." CHARGE!" another man said, he was dressed head to toe in metal and blades. " RUN GO WITHOUT ME !" Scarlet said

" but you...!" Cyan started " WARN THE OTHERS RUN I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Then Scarlet Calmed down " I'll be fine... now GO!" Cyan started to run soon he watched him go, then a sharp pain hit her side and she screamed with pain. Her head swiftly looked to see what the pain was, it was a raffling hook and it was stuck in her side. The person or thing on the other end tugged trying to pull her down and so far it was working. Her claws dug into the roof top leaving a white foot soldiers and nightmares dashed at her weapons out. Flames rose from her body, she grew wings made of pure red fire and eyes of pure light. It drove nightmares away but she had to send fire balls,blasts, and other fire attacks. Soon every foot soldier was either disintegrated, knocked out ,or ripped apart and she managed to get the raffling hook out of her side or at least cut the wire but it still dug into her side and blood came out of the wound. She wrapped her eight fingers around the piece of metal ( she has no thumbs).

Pitch and Shredder saw she defeated all the forces and Shredder was not happy about it. " You said she wouldn't get this far!" he growled " and now all my soldiers are either dead or too weak to fight the turtles." Pitch stayed calm" I said she **MIGHT** not make it this far, i never said she wouldn't ." He replied " who are the turtles?" Shredder growled once more. " The turtles are sons of my enemy Hamato Yoshi, and they have been causing trouble ever sense i came to New York. I even had Kraang try and help me destroy Yoshi and his sons but they failed."

Scarlet looked over to the other rooftop and saw the two villains having a chit-chat. " _This was the prefect time to attack while they were busy talking_." She thought she unsheathed her front claws. She stepped back, started to run , leaped onto the next rooftop. Digging her claws into Shredder's neck he had foolishly taken off his helmet. He cried out with pain. Pitch tried to attack with an arrow, but Scarlet saw and sent fire toward him. He dodged it and hit her sending her flying she got up and zoomed faster than the heatwave she had just sent. Pitch didn't have time to prepare before an angered she-cat mutant knocked him to the ground. They fought causing blood to spill even New Yorkers started to notice to bloodbath of a battle. Even they came out to look at the girl and man fight. He picked up the girl and hurled her into a building. She smashed threw the wall, but this time she didn't move. Blood covered her body hears to her tail tip. Pitch had a smirk on his face he walked over to Scarlet about to pick her up when she leaped up flipped him kicking him hard in the stomach. He made an OOF sounds he hit a pole bending it and hitting the window of an apartment scaring some kids inside. Making them flee from the window thinking it would shatter ,but it didn't. " _I'm getting weak i don't think i can hold him off much longer_." She thought and could tell as well normally if she hit someone like that he would go threw multiple buildings before stopping or he could end up in Columbia,Ohio. " **WHY** _is it taking Cyan so long to get help!_ " She thought angrily. She also saw a smirk on his face as he shot and arrow at her it pierced her stomach, Scarlet clutched her stomach trying to suck it up before Pitch could teleport but she was too slow and a stabbing sensation caused her to scream with pain. People around her could do nothing but watch to scene before them, parents covered the eyes of children people called cops and the hospital to help stop the fighting heck they couldn't even tell who was good and who was evil. Cops tried to stop fighting but just got thrown back and all the medics could do was help wounded bystanders. Finally Scarlet couldn't fight and collapsed. A hand out while she sprawled on the ground.

" She is gone!" Pitch shouted with glee " Scarlet the second eldest of the Bloodclaw family is DEAD!" Shredder soon joined him in the party. Soon the party ended as they found out she was alive. " Wait how are you alive!" Pitch snarled at the girl. she replied " I might be twelve but you can't destroy fire as i can't destroy darkness."

Those were her final words before she started to fade into darkness. " _NO! I will not pass out.I will not pass out. ...I...will...NOT... pass...o..u...t!_ " her head dropped to the ground. " We need to do something with the girl." Was the last thing she heard before completely fading into darkness.

She woke up to being carried on a shoulder of a cloaked man. It wasn't long before memories from the battle flooded her mind. He heard a scream close to her but on the other side of Pitch's head. She cringed " _Man this laddie is loud_." was what she thought before being dropped onto the ground. She moved her leg so she could trip him. She heard a scream as Pitch fell of the building. She looked to see another mutants turtle assisting the loud mouth. Scarlet watched as the turtle with the blue mask turned the other over .His stomach was covered with blood, a scar a long his face, and arms that weren't is the right places. Then she heard the hurt mutant say " L-eo my... m-rms." It didn't sound right she knew it wasn't an accent she's heard many. His friend or could be brother tried to pick him up but was to heavy and was about to drop him. She came over silently, she picked up the other end re leaving half or most of the weight. He turned to look at her is blue eyes mixed with fear and confusion.

She helped him carry his friend back to where they live and set him on the couch. Two other turtles, a old rat ,two humans, two lizards, and another cat mutant. the tallest turtle ran over and started to check the red masked wounds.


End file.
